


Life of the Party

by Sordid_Hex



Series: For your twisted pleasure… [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco, Deepthroating, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Dominant!Harry, Drabble, Face-Fucking, Humor, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Oral Sex, Sub Draco Malfoy, Submissive!Draco, Top Harry, porn drabble, throat-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sordid_Hex/pseuds/Sordid_Hex
Summary: A cheeky Draco is a soon punished Draco.





	

“Here, _amico_ , you may wish for me to hold that,” Blaise said, taking Draco’s drink and sending a grin over the blond’s shoulder to the male rapidly approaching. Turning with a confused frown, a look of horrified understanding dawned over Draco. Spying the predatory grin on his husband’s face, Draco immediately planted him with a glare.

“Harry, don’t you _dare_ ,” he growled. “I mean it! Harry, don’t you—”

Securing an arm around the blond’s waist, Harry tackled his husband into the pool, the two of them falling fully clothed into the cool water. The noise from the party was immediately muted, the giggles of laughter and amicable conversation drowned within a rush of churning water and bubbles.

Breaking through the surface, Draco swept his hair off his face as he spluttered, Harry choking on his laughter as he surfaced beside him. The blond shoved his husband beneath the water once more, managing to avoid Harry dragging him down with him.

“ _You_ are a dead man,” Draco snarled as Harry resurfaced once more.

“But you look so sexy all wet.” Harry grinned, snatching out a hand. He managed to grasp Draco’s wrist and he yanked his husband close, ensnaring an arm around his waist to prevent escape. “Look at you, all _moist_ and _delectable_ and positively _mouth-watering…_ no pun intended.” His eyes had begun to darken, dilating with arousal.

Draco snorted, but a delectable blush had begun to blossom on his pale cheeks. “Oh?” he hummed, lifting a quickly heating gaze to his husband’s. “Moist, hmm?” A hand caressed over Harry’s hip. “Delectable?” The hand shifted downwards, fingers grazing the inside of Harry’s crotch. “…mouth-watering?”

Harry’s breath hitched as Draco’s fingers gripped his thickening cock through his jeans, rubbing mercilessly beneath the surface of the water.

“D— _Draco_ —”

All of a sudden, the blond’s hand fell away. Harry opened his eyes in shock, watching with a surge of outrage as his husband waded away from him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he demanded.

“That’s your punishment.” Draco sneered, moving through the glistening water to the stairs. “Maybe you’ll think twice before doing something like that _again_.” He was out of the pool and heading back toward their home before Harry could muster a retort.

The cool night air was sending unpleasant goose bumps rising across his skin and Draco was certainly looking forward to changing out of his currently drenched outfit, possibly a hot shower to freshen himself up.

_Bloody Harry, thinking he could just—_

A hard grip suddenly wrapped around his upper arm and Draco found himself being tugged into the shadows, away from prying eyes and ears.

“Harry, what the fuck—”

“Did you really expect to get away with that?”

Draco huffed. “Harry—”

“ _Draco._ ”

The blond immediately shut up. He knew that tone. Meeting the avidly glowing green eyes of his husband, Draco accepted his very soon-to-be fate.

“ _On your knees, pet_ ,” came the order.

With a whimper, Draco did as he was told. He could barely feel the grass through his pool-soaked trousers, not that that was of any concern at the moment, not when his husband’s thick and enticingly lengthy cock was grazing his lips.

“This is yours, pet,” Harry growled from above. “You caused it, therefore it seems only fair that you correct it, yes?”

Another whimper.

“ _What do you say, pet?_ ”

“Y-Yes, sir,” Draco panted.

“Get to it.”

His husband’s familiar cock was a wonderful weight on his tongue. He knew every inch of the delicious organ he was currently worshipping, his tongue following the long-ago discovered rivets and dips as he forced his mouth further along, tracing every inch. He moaned as Harry’s fingers threaded through his hair, nails scraping teasingly across his scalp.

“Good, pet,” his husband murmured.

Draco set his usual pace, already accustomed to how this situation usually played out. He knew Harry would punish him if he rushed through it, regardless of how eager the blond actually was. There were rules to be followed, instructions to complete; it would not do well to anger the person who had implemented them in the first place.

Draco moaned low in his throat, swallowing instinctively as he took Harry’s cock deep. He brushed his nose through the array of coarse dark hairs, holding his position for the previously arranged amount of time before he gracefully pulled back, sucking tantalisingly on the bulbous head.

Then he repeated the process.

On the fourth descension, Draco purposely contracted his gag-reflex, sending his throat into spasms which he knew would drive his husband crazy. With a moaned curse, Harry withdrew his cock from Draco’s mouth.

“ _Assume the position_ ,” he growled.

Draco’s hands were instantly placed behind his back, each wrist gripped tightly as he tilted his head back. His lips parted, tongue splayed in an open invitation. Harry groaned his approval. Lining up his glistening, spit-covering cock, Harry thrust hard in deep, pleased when Draco remain pliable and relaxed, even as his eyes listed back into his skull, tears leaking down his skin. He fucked into Draco’s throat ruthlessly, alternating between deep, smooth thrusts, and grinding his pelvis against his husband’s jaw, relishing in the way Draco choked, gagged, moaned, and remained entirely compliant.

“Maybe _you’ll_ think twice before doing something like that again, hmm, pet?”

Draco could only gurgle his response. He was becoming exceedingly lightheaded, the familiar burn of his lungs as they screamed for oxygen ever present. And yet he savoured the submission, blissfully acquiescent of the way his throat was thoroughly abused, stretched wide by his husband’s thick prick as Harry plunged into him rapid stroke after rapid stroke, blocking all means of escaping air—

With a final thrust, jerk, and rumbling growl, Harry came, spurting thick ropes of come down his husband’s oesophagus. His fingers remained tight in blond strands, cock still buried deep, until Draco understood the silent order and began to swallow the salty gift he had been given, lazily swiping his tongue in an effort to clean the softening cock as it slipped from his swollen lips.

“You did very well, pet,” came the murmured praise.

Draco sighed in pleasure, enjoying the soft strokes of his hair as he rested his sweaty forehead against his husband’s thigh to catch his breath.

“Do you believe you’ve earnt a return of favour?”

A soft whimper escaped Draco’s lips. “P-Please, sir,” he whispered, voice too wrecked to manage anything more.

A dark chuckle.

“Lie back, pet.”

Draco complied immediately, automatically spreading his legs as his back came to rest against the chilly ground. It took him a moment to remember that his clothes were still wet. When a not-so-gentle hand rubbed against the eager organ within his pants however, that concern quickly vanished.

After all, when your husband had your cock in his hand and his tongue lapping teasingly at the tip, you certainly paid attention.


End file.
